Into the Wild (Potato Edition)
Into the Wild: Potato Edition Allegiances= THUNDTATOCLAN LEADER: '''BLUETATOSTAR— blue-gray she-cat, tinged with silver around her muzzle. '''DEPUTY: REDTATOTAIL— small tortoiseshell tom with a distinctive ginger tail. APPRENTICE, DUSTATOPAW MEDICINE CAT: '''SPOTTEDTATOLEAF— beautiful dark tortoiseshell she-cat with a distinctive dappled coat. '''WARRIORS (toms, and she-cats without kits): LIONTATOHEART— magnificent golden tabby tom with thick fur like a lion’s mane. APPRENTICE, GRAYPAW TIGERTATOCLAW— big dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws. APPRENTICE, RAVENTATOPAW WHITETATOSTORM— big white tom. APPRENTICE, SANDTATOPAW DARKTATOSTRIPE— sleek black-and-gray tabby tom. LONGTATOTAIL— pale tabby tom with dark black stripes. RUNNINGTATOWIND— swift tabby tom. WILLOWTATOPELT— very pale gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes. MOUSETATOFUR— small dusky brown she-cat. APPRENTICES (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors): DUSTATOPAW— dark brown tabby tom. GRAYTATOPAW— long-haired solid gray tom. RAVENTATOPAW— small, skinny black tom with a tiny white dash on his chest, and whitetipped tail SANDTATOPAW— pale ginger she-cat. FIRETATOPAW— handsome ginger tom. QUEENS (she-cats expecting or nursing kits): FROSTATOFUR— beautiful white coat and blue eyes. BRINDLETATOFACE— pretty tabby. GOLDENTATOFLOWER— pale ginger coat. SPECKLETATOTAIL— pale tabby, and the oldest nursery queen. ELDERS (former warriors and queens, now retired): HALFTATOTAIL— big dark brown tabby tom with part of his tail missing. SMALLTATOEAR— gray tom with very small ears. The oldest tom in ThunderClan. PATCHTATOPELT— small black-and-white tom. ONETATO-EYE— pale gray she-cat, the oldest cat in ThunderClan. Virtually blind and deaf. DAPPLETATOTAIL— once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a lovely dappled coat. SHADOWTATOCLAN LEADER: '''BROKENTATOSTAR— long-haired dark brown tabby. '''DEPUTY: BLACKTATOFOOT— large white tom with huge jet-black paws. MEDICINE CAT: RUNNINGTATONOSE— small gray-and-white tom. WARRIORS: STUMPTATOTAIL— brown tabby tom. APPRENTICE, BROWNTATOPAW BOULDERPOTATO— silver tabby tom. APPRENTICE, WETATOPAW CLAWTATOFACE —battle-scarred brown tom. APPRENTICE, LITTLETATOPAW NIGHTATOPELT— black tom. QUEENS: ''' DAWNTATOCLOUD— small tabby. BRIGHTTATOFLOWER— black-and-white she-cat. '''ELDERS: ASHTATOFUR— thin gray tom. WINDTATOCLAN LEADER: TALLTATOSTAR— a black-and-white tom with a very long tail. RIVERTATOCLAN LEADER: '''CROOKEDTATOSTAR— a huge light-colored tabby with a twisted jaw. '''DEPUTY: OAKTATOHEART— a reddish brown tom. CATATOES OUTSIDE CLANS YELLOWTATOFANG— old dark gray she-cat with a broad, flattened face. SMUDGEPOTATO— plump, friendly black-and-white kitten who lives in a house at the edge of the forest. BARLEYPOTATO— black-and-white tom who lives on a farm close to the forest. |-| Prologue= A half-moon glowed on smooth granite boulders, turning them silver. The silence was broken only by the ripple of water from the swift black river and the whisper of trees in the forest beyond. There was a stirring in the shadows, and from all around lithe dark shapes crept stealthily over the rocks. Unsheathed claws glinted in the moonlight. Wary eyes flashed like amber. And then, as if on a silent signal, the creatures leaped at each other, and suddenly the rocks were alive with wrestling, screeching cats. At the center of the frenzy of fur and claws, a massive dark tabby pinned a bracken-colored tom to the ground and drew up his head triumphantly. “Oaktatoheart!” the tabby growled. “How dare you hunt in our territory? The Sunningrocks belong to ThundertatoClan!” “After tonight, Tigertatoclaw, this will be just another RivertatoClan hunting ground!” the bracken-colored tom spat back. A warning yowl came from the shore, shrill and anxious. “Look out! More RivertatoClan warriors are coming!” Tigertatoclaw turned to see sleek wet bodies sliding out of the water below the rocks. The drenched RivertatoClan warriors bounded silently up the shore and hurled themselves into battle without even stopping to shake the water from their fur. The dark tabby glared down at Oaktatoheart. “You may swim like otters, but you and your warriors do not belong in this forest!” He drew back his lips and showed his teeth as the cat struggled beneath him. The desperate scream of a ThundertatoClan she-cat rose above the clamor. A wiry RivertatoClan tom had pinned the brown warrior flat on her belly. Now he lunged toward her neck with jaws still dripping from his swim across the river. Tigertatoclaw heard the cry and let go of Oaktatoheart. With a mighty leap, he knocked the enemy warrior away from the she-cat. “Quick, Mousetatofur, run!” he ordered, before turning on the RivertatoClan tom who had threatened her. Mousetatofur scrambled to her paws, wincing from a deep gash on her shoulder, and raced away. Behind her, Tigertatoclaw spat with rage as the RivertatoClan tom sliced open his nose. Blood blinded him for an instant, but he lunged forward regardless and sank his teeth into the hind leg of his enemy. The RivertatoClan cat squealed and struggled free. “Tigertatoclaw!” The yowl came from a warrior with a tail as red as fox fur. “This is useless! There are too many RivertatoClan warriors!” “No, Redtatotail. ThundertatoClan will never be beaten!” Tigertatoclaw yowled back, leaping to Redtatotail’s side. “This is our territory!” Blood was welling around his broad black muzzle, and he shook his head impatiently, scattering scarlet drops onto the rocks. “ThundertatoClan will honor your courage, Tigertatoclaw, but we cannot afford to lose any more of our warriors,” Redtatotail urged. “Bluetatostar would never expect her warriors to fight against these impossible odds We will have another chance to avenge this defeat.” He met Tigertatoclaw’s amber-eyed gaze steadily, then reared away and sprang onto a boulder at the edge of the trees. “Retreat, ThundertatoClan! Retreat!” he yowled. At once his warriors squirmed and struggled away from their opponents. Spitting and snarling, they backed toward Redtatotail. For a heartbeat, the RivertatoClan cats looked confused. Was this battle so easily won? Then Oaktatoheart yowled a jubilant cry. As soon as they heard him, the RivertatoClan warriors raised their voices and joined their deputy in caterwauling their victory. Redtatotail looked down at his warriors. With a flick of his tail, he gave the signal and the ThundertatoClan cats dived down the far side of the Sunningrocks, then disappeared into the trees. Tigertatoclaw followed last. He hesitated at the edge of the forest and glanced back at the bloodstained battlefield. His face was grim, his eyes furious slits. Then he leaped after his Clan into the silent forest. ---- In a deserted clearing, an old gray she-cat sat alone, staring up at the clear night sky. All around her in the shadows she could hear the breathing and stirrings of sleeping cats. A small tortoiseshell she-cat emerged from a dark corner, her pawsteps quick and soundless. The gray cat dipped her head in greeting. “How is Mousetatofur?” she meowed. “Her wounds are deep, Bluetatostar,” answered the tortoiseshell, settling herself on the night-cool grass. “But she is young and strong; she will heal quickly.” “And the others?” “They will all recover, too.” Bluetatostar sighed. “We are lucky not to have lost any of our warriors this time. You are a gifted medicine cat, Spottedtatoleaf.” She tilted her head again and studied the stars. “I am deeply troubled by tonight’s defeat. ThundertatoClan has not been beaten in its own territory since I became leader,” she murmured. “These are difficult times for our Clan. The season of newleaf is late, and there have been fewer kits. ThundertatoClan needs more warriors if it is to survive.” “But the year is only just beginning,” Spottedtatoleaf pointed out calmly. “There will be more kits when greenleaf comes.” The gray cat twitched her broad shoulders. “Perhaps. But training our young to become warriors takes time. If ThundertatoClan is to defend its territory, it must have new warriors as soon as possible.” “Are you asking StartatoClan for answers?” meowed Spottedtatoleaf gently, following Bluetatostar’s gaze and staring up at the swath of stars glittering in the dark sky. “It is at times like this we need the words of ancient warriors to help us. Has StartatoClan spoken to you?” Bluetatostar asked. “Not for some moons, Bluetatostar.” Suddenly a shooting star blazed over the treetops. Spottedtatoleaf’s tail twitched and the fur along her spine bristled. Bluetatostar’s ears pricked but she remained silent as Spottedtatoleaf continued to gaze upward. After a few moments, Spottedtatoleaf lowered her head and turned to Bluetatostar. “It was a message from StartatoClan,” she murmured. A distant look came into her eyes. “Fire alone can save our Clan.” “Fire?” Bluetatostar echoed. “But fire is feared by all the Clans! How can it save us?” Spottedtatoleaf shook her head. “I do not know,” she admitted. “But this is the message StartatoClan has chosen to share with me.” The ThundertatoClan leader fixed her clear blue eyes on the medicine cat. “You have never been wrong before, Spottedtatoleaf,” she meowed. “If StartatoClan has spoken, then it must be so. Fire will save our Clan.” |-| Chapter 1= Coming soon Category:Fanfiction Category:In progress